


One Night Only

by asdfghjkalice



Category: Alta Mar | High Seas (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lots of kissing, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjkalice/pseuds/asdfghjkalice
Summary: "Nicolas, we shouldn't""I agree, but when have you ever not done something simply because you shouldn't"Set before, during and after the love scene in 2x05 because I just needed more (nothing graphic)
Relationships: Nicolás Vázquez/Eva Villanueva (Alta Mar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe that this is over and that it ended the way it did so I've been rewatching so here's a throwback to happier times

“How far would you go if someone had killed Carolina?”

That struck a nerve. That struck a deep nerve.

“Carolina is all I have” Eva said softly as she felt Nicolas’ breath warm against her neck as he pressed into her

“No, she’s not” he replied, edging ever closer, his hand gently caressing her shoulder, “and you know that”

She turned slowly around to face him. His lips caught hers gently at first, bushing only softly. They were sharing breath, neither one pushing harder or pulling away just standing there soaking in the very little space that there was between them.

“Nicolas we shouldn’t do this” Eva tried to object as he gently pressed his lips to hers again.

“Yes” he whispered, “I agree, but when have you ever not done something simply because you shouldn’t?”

She looked up to him, her eyes filled with longing, his gazing down on her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the universe. He kissed her then, properly this time, hard. It felt just like the last time, outside the bridge. His hands moved from her shoulder down to her butt as He pulled her flush against him. Deepening the kiss as he did. They’d gone days without this, and they knew that many more days faced them, so both wanted nothing more than to savour this moment, to live in it for as long as physically possible.

He pinned her up against the door and moved from her mouth peppering light kisses along her cheek to suckle gently on the skin behind her ear while her fingers clung on tightly to his jacket as it rested on his shoulders.

“Nicolas” she stuttered, jerking her head away slightly “I have to unlock the door”. They relaxed their grip on each other as Eva span around to unlock the door to her cabin. Nicolas kissing her softly on her shoulders, his strong hands massaging her upper arms, not wanting to let her go.

“We can stop now” she said, “because once we go through this door, I don’t think we can”

Nicolas sighed. “Eva, I love you and I have never been surer of anything in my life” he said planting a kiss to her temple. She turned the key in the lock, the door swung open, she turned around kissed him hard on the lips, pulled him into her suite and all of a sudden there was no turning back.

Nicolas was in her room. He’d been there before many times but never like this. Never at nightfall, never pressed this close together, never with his lips on her lips, never with this particular intent.

Nicolas reached down to unbuckle her belt, his lips never leaving hers as if they were unable to while she made quick work of the buttons on his jacket. He turned his hands to unbuttoning her dress while her hands stayed wrapped around his neck. They pulled out of the kiss so that she could step out of the dress, leaving it discarded on the floor as she stood in her nude undergarments, Nicolas swore gently under his breath. He couldn’t believe that Eva Villanueva was standing here undressed like this before him. She began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his tight muscular chest. He reached down to kiss her as he wriggled his arms free. He picked her up then, his big arms warm against her skin, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over toward the bed, kicking her shoes off as they went.

He laid her down on the bed gently and followed shortly after, lowering himself down on top of her as their lips met again. He kissed her lips, he kissed her cheek, he kissed her chin, he kissed her neck, he kissed her chest. He kissed her again, they couldn’t stop, they didn’t want to stop. Eva felt Nicolas’ hands caressing her sides as his lips departed hers yet again and made their way down, all the way down this time. He slipped his thumb under the waistband of her shorts and...

"Oh God"

* * *

He collapsed beside her, holding hands between the sheets. He tilted his head towards her and kissed her once more for good measure. It was deep, and passionate, and slow, as if they were still savouring the high.

“Eva Villanueva,” Nicolas whispered, “My God you’re beautiful”

She kissed him back, quickly this time before snuggling her head into the nape of his neck.

“Stay?” Eva muttered, “Please.”

“For you, my Eva. Anything.”

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly and lightly running his hand along her arm. He laid a light kiss on her forehead and they lay there in the dark together, both her legs wrapped around one of his, as close as they could be. They would reach land soon and it would all be over but the thrill of this romance on the high seas was more than either of them had bargained for when they’d boarded but one that they wouldn’t trade for anything.

* * *

As light began to break through the window Nicolas stirred. Last night was over and this morning his first officer duties called. He checked his watch and he was needed at the bridge in exactly 30 minutes. He untangled himself from Eva and quickly pulled himself out of bed and pulled last night’s clothes back on, he would wash in his cabin quickly just before he started duty. He planted a kiss on Eva’s cheek and scribbled her a note, left it on the pillow beside where she was sleeping and headed out.

Eva stirred not long after, sensing the missing presence of her lover and figured he must have already begun his shift at the bridge. She awoke to find the sheets mussed; she made a mental note to fix that before Francisca would see it. She stretched her arms wide and fell upon the letter that Nicolas had written before his departure.

_My Dearest Eva,_

_I’m sorry I had to leave so hastily this morning. As the first officer I have duties to fulfil on board this ship, but my greatest duty is to you always._

_  
All my love,_

_Nicolas_

She was the writer, but he had always had a way with words.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I needed more Eva and Nico in my life so this is a service to me as much as anything else!


End file.
